


The Riddle: Thasmin and Thirteenth Doctor One-shots

by Super_Luthor



Category: Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Cute thasmin, F/F, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Kahn - Freeform, Yasmin Kahn - Freeform, cuteness, maybe smut?, thasmin, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: One-Shots: Some Thasmin here and there. Ratings may go up. Suggestions are welcome!





	1. The Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who One-shots, I am open to suggestions and prompts.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_I’ve got two strong arms, blessings of Babylon,_  
time to carry on and try for sins and false alarms, so to America the brave  
Wise men save.   
Near a tree by a river there’s a hole in the ground where   
an old man of Aran goes around and around.   
In his mind he’s a beacon in the vail of the night,  
for a strange kind of fashion there’s a wrong and a right.----Nik Kershaw, The Riddle (1984)

Knocking, pounding. Two sounds that followed the Doctor as she ran. She ran and ran, a knocking following her through the walls of the corridor that she ran down. Something or someone was following her. Black started to fill the corners of her eyes, threatening to take her into the world of unconsciousness, but the Doctor fought it with every breath and beat of her hearts. Soon, she came to a stop, whipping out her sonic screwdriver. She pointed it towards a door and as soon as it unlocked, she ran through it. She felt as though she was in a maze, all she had done was run as far away as she could but what she was running from was a mystery. As soon as the door closed behind her the knocking stopped. The Doctor was heaving with breaths, taking in all the oxygen she could. Her eyes closed in relief and she swallowed deeply. Yaz was here somewhere, where was a mystery but she hoped she was safe. After all, Yasmin Kahn wasn’t stupid, she could hold her own. They came to the fun fair to have fun and then as soon as Yasmin mentioned the ghost house, she turned the offer down. Why did she agree to this? Well, one could say that she didn’t want to show that she was afraid of such things, despite seeing creatures from hell many times throughout her life, but in truth she did it because she wanted to impress Yaz.

That was a mistake.

The Doctor looked around and saw nothing but darkness, pitch black. What idea of fun was this? The Doctor would never admit it out loud, but she was afraid of the dark, even though many of her enemies would have to agree that the dark was scared of her.

Ironic.

The Doctor bumped into something, or someone, letting out a huge scream. The torch from a mobile phone shone in the Doctor’s face. Yasmin was stunned for a moment, seeing how scared the Doctor was. She then burst out laughing, unable to hold a serious face.

The Doctor crossed her arms, clearly not pleased, “This is not fun Yasmin! I have better ideas of _fun._ Humans.” She huffed. Yasmin, however, kept laughing. The Doctor was not pleased, “Can you stop laughing please?”

Yasmin eventually pulled herself together, “Doctor.” She gasped, biting back another laugh, “You, you are so funny. I would have thought after all the things we have seen; a ghost house would be a walk in the park.”

“What parks have you been going to?!” The Doctor gasped before dragging Yasmin’s arm. Once they both left the house and went back outside into the fairground, Yaz looked around, “Hook-a-duck more your sort of thing?” She asked, a smile on her face as she looked around at the various marquees illuminated by lights of varying colours. She then turned around to see the Doctor with her arms crossed like a child. “Wow. You really can sulk.”

“I am not sulking!” She snapped, stamping her foot like a child. Yasmin raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms smugly, “And that proves my point.”

The Doctor huffed, uncrossing her arms. She then walked over to Yasmin, still sulking, “I came here for fun and ghost houses are not fun! I can think of better things to do. Like…Hook-a-duck, the Waltzers or something like that.”

Yasmin frowned, “Doctor, you didn’t protest to it-“

“Because we are at a fun fair, fun ghosts…I thought they were a thing. Ghost don’t belong here.” She huffed, before taking Yasmin’s arm in her own, “So, Yasmin Kahn lets do something that is fun.” The Doctor then strode across the lawn with Yaz on her arm.

Yasmin did not protest to the close contact, “I cannot believe we are doing this. Without Graham and Ryan, just us.”

“It wouldn’t be a date if we had them with us.” The Doctor said, catching Yasmin off guard. Before Yasmin could say anything, something else took the Doctor’s interest. The Doctor took her arm back and walked over to the stall where candy floss was being sold.

Yasmin was, well, shook. It took a while for Yasmin’s brain to function. This was a date? It was a date and she didn’t know about it. This was very smooth, too smooth. The young woman ran over to the Doctor, “A date, this is a date?” She asked, just as the Doctor thrust a bag of candy floss in her arms.

The Doctor frowned, obliviously, “I thought…That’s why people go to fun fairs, isn’t it? It is a romantic thing…Dinner is not a _you_ thing.”

“It’s not?” Yasmin gasped in surprise, “How do you know it isn’t a me thing? I could have asked you to dinner.”

“I wanted first dibs. So, Yasmin Kahn.” She said, struggling to hide a smile, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Yasmin gawked, her brain short circuiting, “This is-was, is a date.”

“Is, was?” The Doctor frowned.

“Well, you said we were on a date without me knowing.” Yasmin said pointedly. She watched as the Doctor frowned, “Yeah, yeah I did.”

Yasmin laughed, linking her arm with the Doctor once again, “This is our first date. Even though I didn’t know.” Yasmin said with a slight frown on her face, “And, I will take you on the second date. The next time, we will do dinner.”

“With no scary ghost houses?” The Doctor asked, with her hand covered in candy floss.

“With no scary ghost houses, _and_ I will make sure you know that it is a date.”

“Yasmin Kahn, I like your thinking.” The Doctor smiled, “I look forward to dinner.”


	2. Expect the unexpected

The skies overhead were illuminated with a bright purple that also bled into a navy blue. It was the evening, and this planet was very similar to Earth, even its inhabitants looked vaguely human, perhaps that’s why the Doctor and her companions felt so at ease with this planet which they found themselves on. The stars had begun glistening, bright silver specs in the sky. The weather was just right and so were the temps, then there was also a smell that in normal circumstances on earth, no one would be able to place, but of course, the Doctor knew. She always knew.

They were in the middle of a desert, with a few palm trees darted around, even Yaz was going to question it, but the unrequited peace served not to be broken. She had her hand firmly inside the Doctor’s as they lay on the roof of a car together, just staring into the night sky above them. Yaz let out a soft sigh, before speaking in an even softer voice, “This is beautiful.”

The Doctor could only nod in agreement with a soft, “Hmm.” As a response. Her eyes firmly fixed on the skies above them. Then Yaz climbed onto her side, and stared down at the alien beside her, “Why did you choose us Doctor? I get that we were the first people you clapped eyes on, but you could have chosen anyone in the universe, and you chose us to be a part of your life, why?”

The Doctor only laughed softly in response, before looking up at Yaz, not bothering to sit up, “You all helped me save the world, _and_ you were the first to be on my points system! And you Yasmin Khan were my first friend. You all helped me save the world, and then…We ended up stuck in space.” She shrugged, “By that point you all knew too much…” She then frowned, “Why do you ask?”

Yasmin hesitated when it came to a response, but instead changed the subject slightly, “You can easily erase memories, and yet you let us keep ours.”

“Because that is your right. I have no right to erase your memories without your permission.” The Doctor then slowly sat up on her elbows, “Are you saying that I made a mistake?”

Yasmin hesitated, “That isn’t what I am saying at all!” She scoffed, “We are your fam, right?” She asked softly, “Graham, Ryan, and me.” There was a long moment before the Doctor nodded. She then squinted slightly, “Why do I have a feeling there is more to this? Yasmin, where is this conversation going?” The Doctor waited for a second, her eyes looking expectantly into Yasmin’s. She then bit her lip slowly as Yasmin didn’t reply. She then took a sharp breath, “You want to know what happened to the others that have travelled with me, you want to know how long I have been doing this?”

Yasmin caved, letting out a huffy sigh, “Well, we have been travelling with you for well over a year and I may be falling in love with you a little bit and I need to know.” Yasmin’s eyes then widened, as did the Doctor’s but only slightly, with her mouth slightly ajar at the confession. Yasmin had visibly paled, “That was not how it sounded.”

The Doctor then scoffed, laughing, “That is _exactly_ how it sounded. Yasmin Khan.” She smiled, “Are you in love with me?” Her voice was a little higher, but she was clearly winding Yaz up over it.

Yasmin hit her playfully, “Alright, don’t go on about it!”

The Doctor only laughed more as she rested on her forearms, “I will go on about it, a lot! That is very sweet of you.” The Doctor’s nose then scrunched, adoring this moment, “Yasmin Khan.” She laughed, leaning back and looking up at the sky, “Amazing Yasmin Khan, I am _very_ out of your league I’m afraid.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Yasmin found herself laughing but had no idea she had said what she was thinking outloud. The Doctor then scoffed, “How long have you felt like this?” There was then a silence between the two, and the stars behind them, literally aligned themselves in that moment. It was as though the world had frozen still. Some may call it, star-crossed, but here, we don’t do cliché. Yasmin took this moment to her advantage and leaned forward to kiss the Doctor, and the Doctor gladly reciprocated. Her hand went slowly onto Yasmin’s cheek and they both pulled each other further. Even the Doctor had to shift herself up a little further, just so it wasn’t awkward. Just as Yasmin began to peel the Doctor’s coat off of her, the Doctor pulled away, looking devastated, “I’m sorry Yaz…I can’t, we…we can’t.” The Doctor put some distance between her and Yasmin, “I shouldn’t. I’m a better man-woman now. I don’t-I don’t do…” She gestured between them, “This.”

Yasmin looked taken aback, and also devastated, “You wouldn’t have done that if it didn’t mean anything to you, if _I_ didn’t mean anything to you. You’re just…” Yasmin trailed off. The young woman then looked over at the TARDIS, “You should go back to her…I’ll be there in a minute.”

The Doctor nodded slowly and jumped off of the roof of the car. She glanced back at Yaz, wanting to say something more, but decided against it, heading in the direction of the TARDIS.  Yasmin, however, pulled her blazer around herself, fighting back tears. She thought herself foolish, _how could she fall for someone like the Doctor? A woman who may as well have invented the universe?_ There was so much she didn’t know.

A small while, she walked back to the TARDIS and slowly made her way into the console room. The Doctor was stood leaning sluggishly over the console, clearly looking like she was trying to concentrate. Yasmin then noticed a contraption on her face, “Glasses?” She asked as she strolled over.

“Yaz!” The Doctor stood straight and was suddenly beaming, “Yeah.” She said sheepishly, “I must have worn my glasses at some point.” Yasmin then shrugged, “Nope, this is a first.” She smiled slightly.

Then out of nowhere, the TARDIS doors slammed shut and they were thrust into space. The Doctor ran around the console, squinting at the readings, “WHAT?!” She gasped, her nose scrunching.

“DOCTOR, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Yasmin shouted over the growling noises and heaving of the engines over them. She was clinging onto a crystal for life. In that moment, Ryan and Graham ran in, gripping onto what they could find.

“Doc, what the bloody heck is going on?!” Graham shouted, “What is happening?!”

“I’m trying to figure that out _Graham!”_ The Doctor snapped, before the TARDIS came to a halt, knocking Yaz forward, causing the Doctor to catch her, “I’ve got you!”

Yasmin clung to the Doctor for a second later, her eyes meeting the Doctor’s before pulling away, “Glasses suit you.” She said quietly. The Doctor then beamed, “Well then, I’ll never take them off.”

Graham cleared his throat, “When and where are we Doc?”

That’s when the Doctor strode over to the doors of the TARDIS, “Let’s find out!”

The Doctor squinted at the sudden bright sunlight, “A beach.” She said, noting the sand she was walking in. To her right were cliffs, “Mercury-ish coloured cliffs.” The Doctor noted, before pulling out her sonic, and scanning the area. She pulled it to her face and smiled slightly, “Aww, brilliant! Earth, 2019! No, wait…The year isn’t accurate.” She then stuck her bottom lip out.

“Well it isn’t Dover.” Graham said pointedly, “The cliffs aren’t white.”

“You don’t get points for pointing out the obvious Graham.” The Doctor said, pointedly. Graham then protested, “But back on Sevlah, Yaz pointed out the purple Martians-“

“Yasmin get’s points for pointing out the purple martians, because us girls work together!” She beamed, “Jokes!”

“This point system is rigged.” Ryan pointed out, before looking around, “So, where are we Doctor?”

“Beth! Beth-“ A voice shouted over. The Doctor looked between her companions, “Yaz, do you have a secret name I don’t know about?”

Yasmin scoffed, “No, I don’t have an alias, why would I?”

The Doctor then shrugged, “I have _loads.”_

“Doc, I think whoever it is, they are talking to you.” Graham said pointedly, “Can I have points for pointing that out?”

“Beth, why are you dressed like that?” The woman in front of her asked, “Is it day of the clown?” She laughed, “Love the new hair, told Mark?”

The Doctor looked back at her fam, “What do I say Yaz?”

Yasmin could have melted in that moment, “I’m sorry, who are you?”

The curly haired woman looked between the group, “I’m Ellie Miller…Surely Beth would have told you?” Ellie then stared at the Doctor, “Oh my God, do you have a concussion?” She was genuinely concerned. Graham then butted it, “Some days, we wish she did.”

The Doctor spun on her heel, “Oi Graham O’Brien, minus twenty points for you!” She then turned to face Ellie, “I’m sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else…I’m…” The Doctor pulled out her psychic paper, “I’m on loan from Scotland Yard.” She then put her psychic paper, “So…Who is Beth?”

“Beth is me.” A voice that wasn’t the Doctor’s came from behind the TARDIS, causing everyone to turn around. The Doctor’s jaw dropped significantly, “No…”

“Doctor.” Yasmin said with concern, “She looks like you…That can’t be right, can it?”

The Doctor shrugged, “I sometimes choose my faces…But why would I choose _hers?”_ The Doctor asked, mostly to herself. As she watched the brunette, the Doctor only stared in awe, and shock. Beth made her way over and stared at the Doctor, in just as much shock, “Why did mum not tell me I had a twin?” She then looked the Doctor up and down, “Do you always dress like this?”

The Doctor stared down at herself, “If someone else says I look like a clown, you are all getting your points reset! Apart from Yaz.” She beamed, looking at Yaz, “I like Yaz.” She then turned back to Beth as Yasmin stood blushing,  “I’m the Doctor, the question is, who are you?”


End file.
